The Best You Never Had
by GOYA1281
Summary: Angela is a sweet girl next door type and Emmett is the sexy brother of her best friend. She's hopelessly in love with him. Will he be able to see past the friendship to something more? Only time will tell. All Human. Side story to Love and Chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. This is about how Angela and Emmett from my story Love and Chocolate got together. You should read Love and Chocolate so you can understand what's going on. You don't have to but it would help to get the story.**

APOV:

I hate parties. It's not that I'm socially inept it's just I hate being cooped up in a tiny space with tons of people talking loudly because the music is always too loud. I always feel out of place at gatherings like this. Half the people here I don't even know. But here I am filling bowls with chips because of him. Emmett McCarthy-Hale. I'm completely in love with him but I'm stuck in the dreaded friend zone. This is his congratulation party for landing the assistant DA job downtown.

"You know you can stop staring at my brother like that. It's kind of stalkerish." My best friend Rosalie says with a knowing smirk. "Shut up. I hate you right now. You should be more sympathetic to me. After all I am your best friend." I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes at me and says "Why don't you just go over and talk to him. Here take this beer and give it to him." She says. "I can't. Tanya barely leaves his side. She'll get all bitchy girlfriend on me." I say weakly.

Tanya Denali, what can I say about her? She's drop dead gorgeous with her long strawberry blonde hair and model figure. I'm nothing compared to her. I'm always the cute one never the sexy one, always the best friend and never the one. What I wouldn't give to be Emmett's one. "Don't worry about her. I'll take care of ice bitch and you talk to my brother. Ange you're perfect for him even if he doesn't know it yet." She says encouragingly. "Fine but if things go badly I'm blaming you." I say sternly. "I know." She says with a huge grin and walks over to distract Tanya.

Well what have I got to lose I think to myself as I adjust my dress trying to make my girls look at least a little more desirable. I can't believe I let Rosalie talk me into wearing this dress. It's a dark purple ruched tulle knee length strapless dress. It has a sweetheart neckline which I hope will accentuate my not so large bust. There is a satin sash with small delicate flowers at the empire line. It has corset detailing at the top to help give me and hour glass shape. I paired it with some strappy heels and I curled my hair and pulled it into a half up half down style. All in all I think I look pretty dam good just not good enough for Emmett. With a girlfriend like Tanya what guy would look at me?

I grab two beers and walk over to him. He looks so sexy wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His darkwash jeans hug his sexy ass nicely making me think of a bunch of naughty things I would love to do to him. I shake my head to get rid of my sinful thoughts and walk over to where he is standing. "Hey Emmett. Rose told me you could use this." I say trying not to sound so nervous. "I do. You're a lifesaver Angie." He says giving me that heart stopping dimpled smile of his. "By the way you look great tonight. The guys here will be knocking me away to get to you." He says sweetly. "Yeah right." I say and roll my eyes. "Believe me Angie I know how guys think." He says with a sexy grin. Dear lord this man is making me crazy.

"Hey you wanna go out on the porch and get some fresh air. I can hardly breathe with so much cigarette smoke." He says and takes my hand leading me to the outside. I feel like my heart is beating out of my chest. We both take a seat on the steps. We both take a drink from our beer and make small talk. Talking to him feels so natural. I just wish he would see me as more than a friend.

"How are you and Tanya doing?" I ask dreading the answer. "Good. We're good. Like any relationship we have our ups and down's but I couldn't be happier." He says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. Something's up but I don't push it. "So what about you, breaking any hearts lately?" He asks with a mischievous smirk. "No, not really. Ben and I are still friends but nothing serious." I say trying not to sound too pathetic.

"So congrats on the job." I say trying to change the conversation. "Thanks. I should say congrats to you too. Rose told me about your promotion." He says genuinely and pulls me into one of his signature bear hugs. I feel my heart skip a beat at the feel of his big strong arms around me. We pull away slowly and our faces are so close our noses are practically touching. His beautiful blue eyes look deeply into mine and I swear I can see something other than friendly emotion pass through them.

He leans in slightly and our lips barely touch when he suddenly pulls away. He stands up quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I don't know what got into me." He says running his hand through his golden curls. "It's fine really." I say with a small smile still trying to figure out what just happened. "It's not ok. I shouldn't have put you in that situation. We're still friends right?" He says offering his hand to help me up. "Yeah of course." I say trying not to cry.

I take his hand as he helps me up. We stand there for a moment our hands still clasped together. Why can't I just say it? I want to shout it. I love you Emmett but I'm too scared to say anything. He looks at me again like he's trying to figure out what to say next when her nasal voice burst forth interrupting our moment. Tanya.

"There you are sweetie. I've been looking all over the place for you . Could we please get out of here? I promised Aro I'd stop by at the opening of his new club on Chippewa." She whines in her annoying voice. "Sure love. Go to the car and I'll be right there." He says and kisses her lightly on the lips. I can't help but wince at the sight. Rose comes up next to me giving me a questioning look. I shake me head letting her know I don't want to talk about it right now. "Sorry sis, I don't mean to cut out so early but you know how Tanya can get sometimes." He says to Rose apologetically.

She rolls her eyes at him then says "Fine but don't forget about brunch tomorrow." She says bossily. "How could I forget our tradition? I wouldn't miss spending time with my two favorite girls." He says with his dimpled smile and pulls us both into a tight hug. He pulls away and gives Rose a peck on the cheek then turns to me. He looks at me for a moment then kisses me softly on the cheek lingering a little longer than normal. He turns and leaves heading down the street to where his car is parked taking my heart with him.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Rose asks with a hand on her hip giving me that 'you have to tell me everything' look. "Honestly I couldn't tell you because I don't know what that was." I say even more confused than I was before. She grabs my arm and pulls me back into her parent's house. "Let's steal a couple bottles of champagne and have us a slumber party like when we were girls."She says with a huge smile. I nod my head yes. She always knows how to make me feel better.

**A/N: I hope you like this. Please Review. Next up Emmett's POV. He's feeling a little bit more for Angela than he lets on. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

EPOV:

God I hate parties. I prefer more intimate get-togethers. Just a few friends and some really good food is all I need. I can't believe I let my sister Rosalie bully me into this. Usually I wouldn't mind so much but things with Tanya have been strained and I'm really not in the party mood. I watch as Rosalie takes Tanya aside and starts to chat her up. That's strange usually she stays as far away as possible from her.

"Hey Emmett. Rose told me you could use this." Angela my sister's best friend says. Wow she looks amazing tonight. "I do. You're a lifesaver Angie." I say back trying to figure out how I didn't notice this before. "By the way you look great tonight. The guys here will be knocking me away to get to you." I say not thinking before I speak. She gives me a shocked look before she playfully rolls her beautiful brown eyes. "Yeah right." She says not believing just how beautiful she really is. "Believe me Angie I know how guys think." I say again without thinking. I can't help but get a little jealous as I scan the room and notice a few guys eying her.

What the hell is going on with me? I've known her since she was 10 and I was 12, like that matters because even then she was beautiful to me. I can't think of her this way. She's my sister's best friend not just that she's a good friend of mine too. She probably doesn't even think of me that way. I have a girlfriend. I need to focus and stop thinking dirty things about her. She's too sweet and pure.

Before I know what I'm doing I say "Hey you wanna go out on the porch and get some fresh air. I can hardly breathe with so much cigarette smoke." I grab her hand before she can answer and drag her to the front porch. We both sit on the steps and take a drink from our beers. We make small talk and it feels so natural talking to her. Everything with Tanya is always so dramatic. It's nice for once to sit and talk to someone that actually listens to what you say. "How are you and Tanya doing?" She asks in her sweet voice. "Good. We're good. Like any relationship we have our ups and down's but I couldn't be happier." I lie not wanting to let on how bad things are getting.

"So what about you, breaking any hearts lately?" I ask with a mischievous smirk thinking about what I would do with her if she were mine. "No, not really. Ben and I are still friends but nothing serious." She says wistfully. Ben, what a jerk. I still can't believe he knocked up Jessica Stanley while still with Angela. I wanted to beat the crap out of him when Rose told me. The only reason I didn't was Rosalie beat me too it. No one messes with my sister or Angela. She's fiercely protective like a mama bear.

"So congrats on the job." She says with a beautiful smile. My heart nearly pounds out of my chest at the sight. "Thanks. I should say congrats to you too. Rose told me about your promotion." I say really proud of her. I know how much she wanted to be head photographer. Suddenly I just pull her into a bear hug. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to feel her close to me. God she smells so good. Like orchids and mangos. I pull away slowly and I can't help but notice how close our faces are.

I'm lost in her coffee colored eyes. I look at her pouty lips and can't help but wonder how it would feel to kiss her. I lean in slightly and barely graze her lips with mine. Fuck!! What am I doing? I pull away fast and jump up. I look at her and can see the confused expression on her face. Shit I'm a fool. She's a friend and I'm just going through a rough patch with Tanya. I can't believe I would do that to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I don't know what got into me." I say knowing full well why I did it. I want her but I can't do that to her. I don't want to mess up our friendship. "It's fine really." She says with a small smile. It's so like her to be so forgiving. "It's not ok. I shouldn't have put you in that situation. We're still friends right?" I ask hoping I haven't fucked anything up. "Yeah of course." She says flatly. I know she's upset. I'm such an ass for doing that to her.

I wanna say more but I can't. Why can't I just say it? I love you Angela but no I'm too much of a coward. I can't do that to her or Rose. Rosalie would never forgive me for making things awkward between us all. Then I hear Tanya's baby voice and I internally cringe. What did I ever see in her? "There you are sweetie. I've been looking all over the place for you. Could we please get out of here? I promised Aro I'd stop by at the opening of his new club on Chippewa." Tanya says sounding like a bad imitation of Marilyn Monroe with my sister close behind her. Rose has a scowl on her face. Great I'm in for it now. "Sure love. Go to the car and I'll be right there." I say dreading spending the night watching her drink and dance like a skank at one of Aro Volturi's clubs. I know he's her godfather but the guy is majorly creepy and so are his business partners Marcus and Caisus.

They use to be some wanna be gangsters back in the day but the threat of a life sentence in prison straitened them up. Now they own several popular night spots in downtown buffalo that are very lucrative. "Sorry sis, I don't mean to cut out so early but you know how Tanya can get sometimes." I say when Tanya is far enough away. She rolls her eyes and gives me a dirty look. I hate doing this to my baby sister but I really don't want any drama with Tanya. "Fine but don't forget about brunch tomorrow." She says in her bossy way. "How could I forget our tradition? I wouldn't miss spending time with my two favorite girls." I say happily. The three of us have been going out to the same diner for brunch every Saturday since senior year of high school.

I pull both of them into a tight hug. Angela's intoxicating scent fills my nose and I pull away quickly. She's making me crazy. I give my baby sister a peck on the cheek then turn to Angela. I stare at her sumptuous mouth and I want nothing more than to kiss her senseless right now. Instead I chicken out and kiss her softly on the cheek. I linger longer than I'm supposing to but I don't want to stop the feeling of her soft skin against my lips. I pull way and rush down the street towards the car leaving my heart behind with her.

I get in my jeep with Tanya already in the passenger side texting her sluty sisters telling them to meet us at club SOHO. "This is going to be so much fun Em!!" She squeals. "Yeah definitely." I say flatly not really caring anymore. All I wanna do is turn back around and take Angela in my arms and kiss her the way I've been thinking about all night. "You know Em you could at least try to sound excited. I'm so tired of this attitude from you. You never want to go out anymore. All you wanna do lately is hang around you sister and her mousy librarian friend." She says snidely. "Don't talk about Angela like that. She's fine just the way she is." I say defensively.

Tanya turns and glares at me. "Oh my god you like her. No you more than like her. You love her. I should have known when you got all pissed that her little boyfriend cheated on her." She practically screams at me. "I don't know what you're talking about. She's just a friend, my sister's best friend." I say trying to convince myself as well as her. "Right I'm supposed to believe that. Just drop me at the club. I'm going to stay at my sister's tonight. Don't expect me home." She huffs. "Fine go and party all night with your sluty sisters. It's not like I don't know what you do when you're with them." I fume at her. "Please tell me you're not going to bring that up. It was one kiss with Felix and it meant nothing." She says getting more pissed.

I pull up to the curb and drop her off without another word. At this point I really don't care if she ever comes home. Why do I stay with her? We have nothing in common. The sex is amazing but that's just it. All it is is just sex. There's no real connection with her. I know I could never spend the rest of my life with her and I definitely wouldn't want her to be the mother of my children. I don't see any real reason to stay with her. I guess I'm just afraid of ending up alone.

I make it to my apartment. I go to my exercise room to release some of my pent up hostility. Tanya just makes me so angry all the time now. The only thing to calm me down is thoughts of Angela's sweet face. I take a cold shower trying to get rid of these naughty thoughts about her. I crawl into bed wearing nothing at all and drift off to sleep with dreams fill of a naked Angela in bed with me.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Next up some more tension.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

APOV:

Come on, come on pick up I chant in my head waiting for Rose to answer her phone. I left early this morning to go to my apartment so I could shower and change. I can never fit her clothes. She's taller and curvy than I am. Great now I'm stuck outside Wayside diner by myself. Emmett's probably wrapped up with Tanya right now. I nearly gag at the thought of her being anywhere near him. "Hello." Rose says. "Finally. I've been calling you for like 15 minutes. Where are you?" I ask worriedly. "I'm not coming. I figure you and Emmett can get some alone time." She says suggestively.

"Are you crazy? I can't be alone with him. I'll make a fool of myself." I say frantically. "Don't be silly Angela. You're perfect just the way you are. Just relax and have some fun." She says and hangs up before I can respond. I angrily stomp my foot and shove my cell in my purse. I hear a chuckle behind me and I turn to see Emmett standing there looking so gorgeous. "So what's got you so pissed this morning? I don't think I've ever seen you angry before. It's actually quite cute." He says with a smile showing his dimples. Great he thinks I'm cute. I might as well be a puppy.

"Yeah well that sister of yours is not coming. She's probably with Demetri now. Look I understand if you wanna leave and go be with Tanya." I say feeling kind of sad at the thought of him leaving. "Are you kidding me? I never pass up on Saturday brunch. Come on Angie lets get a ridiculous amount of blueberry pancakes." He says with another dimpled smile and grabs my hand. I swear I feel like electricity is passing through my hand. I smile shyly at him and we head for our usual table.

Jane the waitress comes by and gets our usual orders of blueberry pancakes. The food here is absolutely amazing. Especially the blueberry pancakes. "So how was the party after I left?" Emmett asks while taking a sip of his coffee. "Nothing too exciting. Rose and I swiped a couple bottles of champagne and got drunk in her old bedroom. We kind of had a drunken slumber party." I say smiling. "Sounds better than my night. I stayed home and Tanya went out with her sisters." He says darkly. Tanya and her sisters are known for their parting ways.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. "Nothing, what about you?" He asks his blue eyes looking deep into mine. "I need to start work on this project for a photography class I'm taking at ECC. Rosalie was suppose to model for me but she's been real busy with work and Demetri." I say as Jane comes back with our orders. She gives up both an evil look and I cringe at the sight. There's something about her that with just one look she could make you feel pain. I think that's how she gets tips. People are too afraid not to give her something.

Emmett and I look at each other and we both start to laugh. I know he was thinking the same thing too. "You know I could be your model. If that's ok with you." He says before stuffing his sexy mouth full with pancakes. I nearly choke on my orange juice. Me alone with a semi nude Emmett, dear god help me. "Umm…a….yeah…that would be great." I say still flabbergasted. He gives me another smile and we continue to eat and make small talk. Jane drops off our check and death glares us again.

"You know it's so Rosalie to ditch us on her day to pay." I say annoyed at my best friend. "It's alright I got it." He says and drops some cash on the table. He grabs my hand and we walk out to his car. "So, Angie when are you going to get a car?" He asks as he opens the door to his jeep for me. "What I like taking the bus or catching a cab." I say smiling at the look on his face. He's always trying to convince me that I need to get a car. I don't like driving. I don't even have a license.

"One of these days I'm going to teach you how to drive." He says playfully. "You've been telling me that since I was fifteen and it still hasn't happened." I say matter-of-factly. "Oh it will happen when you least expect it." He says giving me a strange look. He starts the jeep and heads to my studio/apartment. Photography is my passion. I love working at the paper but I really want to have my own showcase of my photos. My friend Tyler from high school runs an art gallery and has offered to do a show for me when I'm ready.

I let us into my apartment. Thankfully it's not a mess. "Um…you could head upstairs to the loft part. That's were my studio is." I say nervously. Emmett's been to my place plenty of times but always with Rose. I go to my dark room and grab my equipment. I can do this. It's not like anything is going to happen. I walk upstairs and catch him going through some of my albums. "Did you do all of these." He asks. "Yup." I say popping the p. "Wow they're really good. Promise to make me look good and don't get my bad side." He says with chuckle. There is no way in hell he has a bad side.

I get into my photographer mode and my nervousness disappears. "Ok I'll have you sit here and take off your shirt so the light can hit every contour of your frame." I say all business like. "You know Angie if you wanted to see me without a shirt on all you had to do was ask nicely." He says with a sexy smirk that sends chills down my spine. Dear god please let me get through this. He slowly strips his shirt off dancing around like a chip-n-dale dancer. I can't help but laugh. "Ok enough playing around. " I say trying not to laugh again.

I snap a few rolls of film with different poses. The camera loves him. He's like a piece of finally sculpted art like Michael Angelo's David. The afternoon flies by and we spend the whole time laughing and joking. It feels so natural being here like this with him. "Ok this will be the last frame." I say. I have him lean against the large glass window and I decide to do a close up of his beautiful face. He turns his face to the side and looks like he's deep in thought. I snap the picture knowing that it will be breathtaking.

"Well I think I have more than enough to get this project done." I say with a large smile. "That's great. Are you hungry because pizza sounds so good right now." He says and pats his flat sculpted stomach with his hand. I giggle like a freaking school girl. Great this is what he has reduced me too. "Pizza sounds great. How bout La Nova's?" I say and he nods his head in agreement. I race down stairs with him close behind. I sigh a little when he puts his shirt back on. He's so beautiful he should walk around shirtless all the time.

He orders the pizza and wings while I pick out a movie. "I hope I'm not taking up all your time today." I say. "Don't worry bout it. I like hanging around you Angie. Besides I really didn't have anything else planned today. This is a lot better than what I would have been doing." He says flashing his adorable dimples at me.

Thirty minutes later the food arrives. "I got this. You paid for brunch so I'll pay for dinner." I say feeling a little more confident around him. He doesn't put up too much of a fight. We each grab a beer and some pizza and wings. We start the movie and enjoy our pizza. We watch Old School and laugh are asses off. Nothing can be funnier than Will Ferrell ribbon dancing.

When the movie is over Emmett helps me clean up the dishes. I wash and he dries. Suddenly he splashes water at me and it turns into an all out water fight. "I'm so gonna get you for that." He says menacingly. I take off running and he follows close behind me. He grabs me and we both go tumbling to the ground. I somehow managed to get pinned underneath him. He stares at me intently and I start to wonder if there is something on my face. "Em why are you looking at me like that." I say softly. He continues to stare at me like he's never seen me before.

"You're beautiful." He says low and huskily. My heat starts to beat a mile a minute. Before I can say anything he presses his soft lips to mine in a tender kiss. It starts off sweet and slow but turns into a more passionate urgent kiss. He runs his warm tongue along my lip begging for entrance and I eagerly comply. Our tongues begin a slow sensual dance. He taste like honey rum and coconut. I can't help but let out a little moan at the taste of him. He pulls me closer until we break away both out of breath.

He looks at me shock clear on his face. He jumps up quickly and pulls me to my feet. "What's wrong?" I ask feeling hurt at his reaction. "Nothing, everything. Angela your one of my closest friends and your Rosalie's best friend. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm with Tanya and I'm not a cheater." He says sadly. My heart breaks at the mention of her name. "I have to go. I'm sorry." He says and starts for the door. "So that's it. You're just going to kiss me and then runaway. I don't get to say anything." I say starting to get really pissed. "Angie please listen to me. This can't be more than just friendship. If we got together and things didn't work out it would ruin things between you and Rose. I wouldn't do that to either one of you." He says trying to plead with me to understand.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just admit that you want me the same way I want you." I say finally letting him know how I feel. He gives me a hurt look then suddenly presses me against the wall. "You have no idea how much I want you. But I'm not free. I'm with someone else." He says softly our faces only inches apart.

"Then choose me." I say with all the conviction I can muster. "I wish it was that simple." He says and strokes my face delicately. "I just can't take the risk of losing our friendship and hurting not only you but my sister. I'm sorry." He says again then takes off leaving me crushed and alone. I throw myself into my bed and cry myself to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up angry Rosalie.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

EPOV:

It's been three days. The longest most miserable three days of my life. How could I be so stupid? She stood right in front of me and told me she wanted me and I just took off like a bat out of hell. I've tried calling her but she won't answer my calls. I still can't get the feel of her in my arms out of my head. She fit so perfectly like a missing puzzle piece. My piece and I just ranaway like the coward I am.

"Mr. Hale you have a visitor here waiting to see you." Gianna my personal assistant tells me over the intercom. "Ok let them in." I say hoping and wishing it was Angie. My door burst open and there stands a very angry and homicidal looking Rosalie. Fuck!!! I stand from my desk and walk over to my sister. Big mistake. Her small hand packs a big punch. "Fuck Rose. What the hell was that for?" I say as if I didn't know already. "This is going to be a black eye." I say holding my hand to my eye. She reaches in her purse and tosses me an ice pack. Always like her to be prepared for something like this.

"Good that's what you get for hurting Angela. Are you so blind? She's been in love with you since we were in the 10th grade. She's not one of your bimbo skanks. She's the best you'll never have because of your stupidity. From now on just stay away from her." She seethes at me. "What do you mean stay away from her. You can't tell me what to do Rose." I say panicking at the thought that I won't be able to fix this. "Oh yes I can when it concerns my best friend. I love you Em but Angie needs me more. She's really hurting right now and seeing you will not make it better. If your really serious about just being friends then leave her be and let her get over you." She says her anger being replaced by concern for her friend.

"Fine I'll leave her alone." I say my heart breaking a little. "I swear Em if you so much as look at her the wrong way I'll do more than give you a black eye. Like I said you're my brother and I love you but this was your choice. Now you have deal with it." She says and gives me a sisterly hug and walks out my office. She's right I made this choice and I'm just going to have to live with it. I grab my brief case and leave my office. "Gianna cancel the rest of my appointments today. I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to do some work from home. When you're done you can cut out early." I say and leave before she can question me.

I walk through the door of my place and I immediately regret coming here. "Hey baby what are you doing home so early?" Tanya says and walks over to me to give me a kiss. I turn my face away so she ends up kissing me on the cheek. I haven't been able to kiss Tanya since kissing Angela. It just feels wrong somehow. "I wasn't feeling so good. I just need to take a hot shower and get some sleep." I say trying to hide my black eye. I rush past her not wanting to have a conversation with her. I strip off my clothes and hop in the shower trying to wash away the sickening feeling I have knowing I won't be able to see Angela for a while. Just the thought of her makes me so hard. I stroke myself thinking of Angela moaning like she did when i pushed my tongue in her sweet mouth. She tastes like english toffee. I stroke myself harder needing to release all the tension that has been building in me since the party.

TanyaPOV:

Something's not right. He's been too distant for a few days. He won't even kiss me or touch me. I need to call Irina my sister for some advice. "He's going to dump me." I say as my sister answers her phone. "Don't worry Tanya. He won't leave you if you give him a reason to stay." She says trying to hint at something. "What do you mean if I give him a reason to stay?" I say confused at her statement. "Sweetie a man like Emmett would never leave you if you just happen to get pregnant." She says. "You know that would never work. You know just as well as I do that I can't have kids." I say getting aggravated with her.

"That doesn't matter. He doesn't know. All you have to do is say your pregnant then he'll marry you. You just have to rush the wedding and once your married pretend to have a miscarriage. It's really simple. How do you think Kate got Garrett to finally marry her? I know she's pregnant now but she wasn't when she told him." She says sounding like this is the best idea she's ever had. "There just one problem, how I am I suppose to get a positive pregnancy test." I say almost considering what she is proposing. "Easy, you just tell him you're running to the store. Buy a test and come over to my place and I'll have Kate take the test for you. Then all you have to do is put on a little show. Act a little scared, have some tears and show him the test." She says thoroughly enjoying this.

"I don't know Irina. Emmett's such a wonderful man. I couldn't do that to him. I want him to marry me because he wants to."I say still hoping that he'll come around. "Look think about it and if you want to do this call me back. I'll help you whenever you need me too. I'll talk to you later love you bye." She says and hangs up. I pace around our bedroom mulling over her suggestion and I'm still so confused. I need to talk to Em and find out what's wrong first.

I go to the bathroom door and open the door slightly and I can hear him moaning and grunting. Shit!! I don't want to walk in on him pleasuring himself. Then I hear it. "Oh Angie!!" He says cumming and moaning that bitches name. Mother fucker!!! I should have known this had something to do with her. How could he possibly want that four eyed mousy whore. I can't let her win. He's mine even if I have to fight dirty.

"Emmett, darling I'm just going to head to the store. I think I need some ginger-ale my stomach has been icky all day today." I say sweetly through the door. He opens the door standing in nothing but a towel. I can't help but get a little hot just looking at him. Focus Tanya. "I can go if you want me too." He says concern in his beautiful blue eyes. "No it's ok, you get some rest. I'll be back in no time." I say and grab my keys and jacket. I peck him lightly on the lips and rush out the door.

I grab my cell and call Irina. "You're right. I'll do it." I say and hang up the phone. I go to the nearest drug store and buy a few pregnancy tests. Something I had never thought I would have to do. I was born with out a uterus. I can have babies I just can't carry them. I would have to use a surrogate. I have ovaries and fallopian tubes but no uterus. I found out when I was fifteen and didn't have a menstrual cycle. Only my sisters and mother know. I haven't told Emmett because I know how important being a father is to him. I never thought I would love him as much as I do. This is why I can't let that little bitch get him. He's the best boyfriend I ever had. He's a good man and it's hard to find a guy like him now a days.

I pull up to my sister Irina's house and I already see Kate's car in the driveway. I hurry inside before I can chicken out. "Here I got a few different kinds. I didn't know what to get." I say nervously. Kate grabs the bag and heads to the bathroom. "Don't worry your doing the right thing. If down the road you really want to give him a baby all you have to do is use a surrogate. You just have to pretend the miscarriage happened because you have some problem carrying babies to term. Men don't really get into women's issues. He'll accept whatever you tell him." She says and hugs me tightly.

A few minutes later Kate comes out with a plastic baggie full with positive pregnancy test. "Here now go home and tell him. Call us when you have finished talking to him." Kate says and gives me a hug. I jump back into my car and race back to our apartment before I lose the nerve to tell him. I walk up to the door and I feel sick to my stomach and I can feel the guilty tears begin to form in my eyes. I open the door and he's sitting in the living room watching TV.

I can do this I say to myself. I place the ginger ale on the kitchen table and I go sit next to him on the couch clutching the plastic baggie. "Emmett we have to talk." I say barely a whisper. "I know. I've been meaning to talk to you too. You know I care about you a lot Tanya but things have been really off between us lately." He says looking so tortured with what he's about to do. Fuck, he's trying to dump me now. Before I can let him get the rest of his speech out I yell out "I'm pregnant." Then I thrust the baggie full of positive test at him.

He looks at me and then looks at the bag. His face is a mix of surprise, sadness, horror and anger. Great I'm not even good enough to have kids with. "How…I….mean….when?" He asks still very much in shock. I remember what Kate told me to say. "I'm not sure I'm only a few days late. I'm thinking maybe three weeks along." I say still unsure if that's what is right. He still looking at me like I just told him he had cancer and a few days to live. I finally let the guilty tears free and burst out into a loud sob. He pulls me close and I bury my head into his chest. He strokes my hair and tells me everything will be ok.

I cry harder not because I'm happy but because I know what I'm doing is so wrong. It's too late I can't take it back now. If I tell him it was all a lie he'll never forgive me. I guess I'm just going to have play this out the best I can. I just hope nothing goes wrong. I don't know what I'll do if I ever lost him.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Next up Emmett tells Angela.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

APOV:

"Rose I don't feel like talking about it." I say to my best friend over lunch. "I just want to make sure you doing ok. If it makes you feel better Em looks like shit." She says with a small smile. "Well I guess it kind of does." I say trying not to smile. It's been almost two weeks since I talked to him. He keeps calling but I just don't want to hear the it's not you it's me speech. I heard enough of that from Ben. "How bout we get really drunk at my parent's anniversary party tonight and pinch all the hot waiters' asses." She says with a mischievous smirk. It's what we always use to do when we were in high school.

"Sounds good to me, I need a little fun in my life." I say smiling really big for the first time in two weeks. Then I remember that _he_ will be there with _her_. "Do you still think that it's a good idea for me to go tonight?" I ask. "Of course it is. You know how much my parents love you. Don't worry Ice bitch won't be there. She has something to do for her creepy godfather. You have to be there. Jasper is going to be there too. You know how much fun he can be." She says trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah I guess. So are you still coming over to help me get dressed?" I ask trying to not think of Emmett. "Of course, I have the perfect dress for you. You're going to look so good you're going to have to beat the guys away with a stick." She says her violet eyes lighting up. We pay for lunch then spend the rest of the day getting our nails, hair and make up done. Every year her parents have a massive anniversary party for charity. The donations go to children's hospital. Everyone who is anyone in Buffalo attends the party.

"I don't know if I can pull this off Rose." I say looking at myself in my full length mirror. The dress is a deep purple and strapless with a high slit exposing my leg from the top of my thigh all the way down to my purple peeptoe heels. "Are you kidding me you look amazing." Rose says looking incredibly sexy in her red halter dress that is dangerously low in the back. She looks like she had to be sown into it that's how tight it is. I'll be surprised if she can sit in it. "I guess I look good. I love my hair." I say admiring how it hangs about my shoulders in glossy waves. Rose's hair is curled and done like a pin up girl. She always looks so flawless.

"Come on Ange the car is here." She says grabbing our purses and dragging me out the door. Her parents sent a chauffeur driven car for us so there would be no drinking and driving, which is great because with Emmett there I will definitely be drinking. To my great surprise Jasper Whitlock steps out the car looking extremely sexy in his tux. "My word, ya'll look so beautiful bout nearly took my breath away." Jasper says with his sexy southern drawl. Rose hugs him quickly and so do I. He helps us into the car being very much the southern gentleman he is.

We make small talk and Jasper gives us a shot from his flask. By the time we reach Statler Towers I can feel the whiskey making my cheeks flush. It feels good to be out with my friends. I'm determined to have a good time tonight. The driver opens the door for us and Jasper helps us both out. "Why aren't I the luckiest bastard here? I got the two most beautiful ladies on my arm tonight." He says with a smirk. Rose and I giggle like two teeny bobbers at the sock hop. With his looks and southern accent Jasper can charm any women within a 100 mile radius.

He holds out both his arms for us and we gladly intertwine ours with his. The three of us walk into the ballroom and the place is crawling with the who's who of Buffalo. I glance at Jasper and I can see he's enjoying this far too much. He has the largest smuggest smile on his face. He looks back at me and gives me a wicked grin. "What? I can't help that I'm the envy of every man in the place." He says. He escorts us to our table where Rose's parents and Emmett are sitting. I take a deep breath and give Mr. and Mrs. Hale a quick hug. "Why Angela you look absolutely stunning tonight." Mrs. Hale says. I feel a little embarrassed at the attention and give her a small smile. "She sure dose ma'am. She's even more lovelier than a magnolia blossom." Jasper says and gives me sly wink.

He knows about the situation between me and Emmett and I can only guess he's trying to make him jealous. I look at Emmett and I can see him glaring at Jasper as he helps Rose and me to our chairs. Jasper makes it a point to sit close to me with his arm draped over the back of my chair. We eat dinner and it couldn't have been more awkward. Emmett kept staring at me looking like he wanted to say something. Meanwhile Jasper kept finding ways to touch me while Emmett watched glaring the whole time.

Jasper stands and offers me his hand. "Darlin' would you please give me the honor of your first dance of the evening." He says laying the charm on real thick. I can't help but smile. He always makes me feel like Scarlet O'Hara. "Yes I would love to dance." I say batting my lashes at him playfully. He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. "So how am I doin darlin'? Rose told me to pay extra attention to you tonight. I can see from here loverboy is none to happy with my affection for you." He says with a laugh. "You doing great but it doesn't matter. He only wants to be friends nothing more." I say trying to hold back my tears.

"You don't need him Angela. If he can't see just how amazing you are then he doesn't' deserve you." He says sweetly and kisses me softly on the cheek. We spin around the dance floor to a few songs laughing and smiling when Emmett approaches Jasper and asks to cut in. Jasper looks at me and says "If it's alright with the lady then yes." I nod my head and Jasper takes my hand and kisses it softly. "It was a pleasure darlin'." He says and takes off towards Rose.

Emmett reaches for my hand but I just can't deal with this right now so I take off for the bar with Emmett close behind me. "Can I get a double shot of patron." I say needing to get drunk as fast as I can. "What do you think you are doing?" He asks while the bartender hands me the shot glass. I glare at him and swallow the shot quickly. "Can I have another please?" I say placing the empty glass on the bar. "Angie talk to me please?" Emmett says. "I can't do this right now with you. I just want to have a good time tonight." I say and down my other shot and I ask for another.

"You call this a good time, getting hammered while that southern bumpkin molests you all night." He says angrily. "Leave Jasper alone. It's none of your business what I do or who I do it with." I say meanly and reach for my next shot. Emmett grabs my hand and pulls me outside before I could get another drink. I struggle to get out of his grip when he suddenly tosses me over his shoulder. I pound on his back screaming for him to put me down. "Let go of me!! What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yell. "I'm taking you home. I'm only looking out for you. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret in the morning." He says frustrated.

He sets me down next to his jeep and opens the door. I stand there for a minute and glare at him. "Why do you care so much? You're not my boyfriend so why does it matter what I do." I say as tears well in my eyes. "I'm still your friend and I care more than you know." He says looking sadly at me. "Fine, whatever." I huff and get into the jeep. Why do I let him get to me? I just wish I could get over Emmett Hale and move on with my life.

EPOV:

She's been driving me crazy all night. I'm cool with Jasper but I could have killed him tonight. Just the way he was talking to her and touching her. I'm so jealous I'm gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles are turning white. I should have been the one to make her smile and laugh like that. It should have been me holding her close on the dance floor. How did I get myself in this mess? Now I'm stuck with Tanya for the sake of my child. I wanna do the right thing by her but my heart belongs to Angela.

I want to tell her but I just don't know how to say it. I'm too afraid of what will happen when I tell her. She's going to hate me. I keep glancing at her and she takes my breath away. I'm getting turned on just looking at how sexy she looks in that dress. Whoever designed that dress needs to be thanked. She looks so sexy all I want to do is have my way with her. Focus Emmett. She's not for you anymore.

I park in front of her place and we just sit in the car for a few moments in silence. She slides over next to me causing the slit in her dress to expose more of her beautiful legs. "Emmett." She says huskily making me so hard. I turn to look at her and notice that are faces are dangerously close. I look into her eyes and I can see the lust burning hot in her. I swallow hard trying to think pure thoughts. "What are you doing Angie?" I say wanting desperately to know what she wants to do to me. She slides into my lap squeezing into the small space between me and the steering wheel.

She's pressed so close to me I know she can feel how aroused I am. She leans in and says "I don't want to think anymore I just want to feel. I wanna feel you all of you." I know this is wrong. She's tipsy and I have someone waiting for me at home but I'm selfish. I want her even if it's just for one night. I need to have her this way before she leaves my life for good. I close the space between our lips and kiss her fiercely. She wraps her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

I run my hands up her silky thighs pushing her dress higher. I grab her ass and she moans at the feeling. We continue to kiss like some horny teenagers fogging up the windows in my jeep. "I need you in me now." She says breathlessly. I nearly cum at the sound of sweet innocent Angela saying something like that. She reaches between us and unzips my pants freeing my painful erection. This isn't exactly how I pictured our first time but I want her too badly to care right now.

I push the lacy material of her skimpy panties aside and push my hard cock into her tight core. "FUCK!!" I groan at the feel of her. She lets out a small moan and she starts riding me hard and fast. Good god in heaven this woman is making me crazy. I grip her hips tightly as I begin to thrust upwards causing a much needed friction between us. "Oh….Em…em…Emmett!!" She moans. I can feel the tightening under my navel and I know I won't last much longer. "Fuck Angie, I need you to cum with me." I groan never wanting this feeling to end. With a few more hard thrust I pull her closer to me burying my face in her neck while I cum hard filling her with my sticky hot seed and bringing her over the edge at the same time. She moans my name softly like a prayer as she comes down from her high.

I kiss her swollen lips softly a few times trying to catch my breath. "I think we should take this upstairs, if you still want to." She says sexily. All I can do is nod my head. She climbs off my lap and adjusts her dress. I zip up my pants and quickly open the door and scoop her up in my arms. I race up the stairs to her place and set her down so she can unlock the door. We barely make it in the door when I pull her too me and kiss her hard and passionately. Now that I've had her I don't think I can live with out her.

We make our way to her bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind us. We spend the rest of the night fucking like there's no tomorrow because truthfully there wont' be once she finds out about Tanya and the baby. I hold her close loving how right it feels to have her naked in bed with me.

That morning I roll over and notice Angela's not in the bed with me. I get out of bed lazily and put my boxers on. I find her in the kitchen making breakfast. She's wearing my tux shirt and she looks fucking amazing in it. I could wake up to her everyday for the rest of my life like this. I can feel the pang in my heart knowing that I won't be able too. "Good morning sexy." She says with a wicked grin. I walk over to her and pull her into a slow kiss. I just need to feel her soft lips on mine. "Good morning to you too." I say grabbing some juice and gulping it down. What can I say; hot dirty sex takes a lot out of you.

"Your cell has been ringing like crazy. Maybe you should call whoever it is back." She says and continues to cook. I already know who it is. Tanya. I peck her on the cheek and grab my cell. I head to the bedroom and throw on my clothes from last night. I can't be a coward anymore. I have to tell her the truth. I walk back to the kitchen and watch her for a few minutes before i say anything. I want to remember this moment before i ruin everything.

She looks at me confusion in her eyes. "I thought we could take a shower together after breakfast." She says with a naughty smile. Dear god help me. "I…umm…I need to tell you something." I say trying to find the words. "Em what is it. It can't be that bad. Right." She says cautiously. "I want to be with you so badly. Your all I think about, dream about. But I don't want to hurt you either. Last night was the best night of my life and I will always treasure what happened between us." I say feeling the tears in my eyes. I've never been one to cry but the thought of hurting her is killing me. "What are you trying to say Emmett? That this was just some one night stand. That you don't love me the way I love you." She says weakly her beautiful eyes shining with unshed tears.

I turn away not wanting to see her cry. "Fuck Emmett look at me. Say what you have to say." She demands. I look at her and say flatly "Tanya's pregnant and we'll be getting married in six weeks." I watch as the tears fall from her eyes and all I wanna do is hold her in my arms. "Get out." She says so softly I barely heard her. I just stand there not wanting to leave her but knowing I can't stay. "GET OUT!! Just leave. Please just leave." She yells. I do as she says and rush out the door. I can hear her sobbing and it's breaking my heart.

I barely remember the drive home. Everything is blur. I sit on the floor in my kitchen and begin to drink myself into sweet numbness. I want to forget everything. Forget Tanya and the baby, forget how pissed Rosalie will be and most off all I wanna forget Angela's tear streaked face.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Next up Tanya's guilt sets in some more. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

APOV:

"Uhh…Why are we here again?" I ask Rose. "It's ladies night." She says as we make our way to the bar at club La Luna. She has been forcing me to go clubbing with her since that thing whatever it was happened between Emmett and me. She's trying to help me find Mr. Right now since my Mr. Right is marrying his pregnant girlfriend in two weeks. We get our drinks and head for an empty table.

"Hey look at that guy, he's kind of cute." She says scanning the place. "Yeah I guess." I say halfheartedly. It's doesn't matter. None of these guys will be Emmett. This past month has been agonizing. I still can't get the feel of his hands on my body out of my mind. That night was amazing. It was worth the wait for all those years of pinning for him. I just wish things could have ended differently. "Alright we'll leave since your being all boring." She says with a small smile.

We leave the club and head over to Victoria Square for a bite to eat. A burger in a basket is definitely what I need right now. The food here is so good. We walk in and seat ourselves at a small booth and wait for the waitress. We both know what we're going to order so there is no need to look at the menu. Heidi takes our usual order of a burger in a basket with a cherry coke.

"So you're really thinking about leaving to L.A." She asks while we wait for our food. "Yeah my brother is there and he really loves it. I just need to get away for a while so I can move on with my life. Everything here reminds me of him. I just don't want to run into him one day and see him happy with her and their baby. I don't think I'll be able to handle it." I say the thought of him and her making my heart ache a little. "Ange he is anything but happy with that slut. She totally trapped him. I just know it." She says trying to make me feel better. The waitress comes back with our food and we dig in hungrily. This always hits the spot. "I dunno I think going to California will be good for me. I can work on my photography while I'm there." I say and shove a hot fry in my mouth.

"I just hate that you're leaving me because that prick of a brother I have." She says with a slight pout. "I'm not going to be gone forever. I promise I'll be back in time for your wedding. I wouldn't miss that for the world." I say. "Fine I guess that will have to do." She says and playfully rolls her eyes at me. We finish the rest of our meal and decide to have a girl's night in instead of heading to another bar. We rent a movie and head over to her apartment.

We throw on some sweats and open a bottle of white wine while indulging in some chocolate cheesecake. Rose places some pillows and blankets on the floor and she pops in the DVD. There is nothing sexier than an animalistic young Brando in a Streetcar Named Desire. We finish the movie then curl up in the blankets and fall asleep. I drift off to dreams full of Emmett and what could have been.

TanyaPOV:

This past month has been the most horrible time in my life. Emmett barely looks or speaks to me. He's not the same man I first meet two years ago. Gone is the spark that made him who he was. He spends most of his time at the office and when he is finally home it's like he just goes through the motions with me. We only had sex once since I told him I'm pregnant. He was so cold and distant like I wasn't even there.

I can't help but feel like this is my entire fault. I broke him, turned him into a robot. "I have to tell him." I say to my sister Irina as we shop for baby stuff. She just rolls her eyes and keeps looking for things to get Kate. "He's changed and not for the better. I don't want to keep doing this to him. He's only marrying me for the baby. He doesn't really want me." I say trying to hold back my tears. "Don't be a fool Tanya. In two weeks you'll be married and things will get better." She says trying to make me feel better. It doesn't work. I can't sleep and I hardly eat. The guilt is crushing me.

"I don't think I can keep this up. I had lunch with his mother and sister yesterday and they were so excited about the baby. It's going to crush them when there is no baby. The only time Emmett looks remotely happy is when we talk about the baby." I say trying so hard to make her understand. "Tanya it's too late. If you tell him the truth he will never forgive you. If word gets out that you faked this whole thing it will cause too much embarrassment for our family. Uncle Aro will not be pleased." She says venom in her words.

"I'm your sister Irina. Do my feelings matter to you at all? I can't live with the guilt anymore. Emmett is a good man. He's willing to give up everything he desires just for the sake of his child. He deserves better than me." I say the tears falling freely down my cheeks. She gives me a disapproving look. "Don't be stupid. A connection with the Hale family is exactly what we need to move up the social ladder or would you rather be trash for the rest of your life. That's exactly what everyone will think of you if you come clean now. Just stick to the plan because if you don't you'll no longer have a place in this family." She sneers at me then storms out the store leaving me confused and distraught.

The next two weeks fly by. My guilt increases as each day passes. Emmett has been even more withdrawn and cold since he found out that _she _is leaving for California. This makes me feel even guiltier. I feel like she's leaving because of me and my lies. It's the night before our wedding and we both decided to forgo a bachelor and bachelorette party. I just came home from a nice dinner with my sisters and his mother and sister. I could barely make it through the meal knowing that I'll be hurting not just Emmett but them as well.

I stand in the doorway of our bedroom and watch his sleeping form. I love him so much and I know what I have to do. It's the right thing to do. I quietly go to our closet and grab my two suitcases that I already have packed. I know I'm taking the coward's way out but every time I tried to tell him before I took one look in his eyes and I couldn't give him up. This is the only way I know how to do the right thing. I change quickly into a pair of comfortable jeans and long sleeve tee. I put on my sneakers and kiss his cheek softly. I take one last look at him and place the letter I wrote him on the night stand. I already told Kate to pick up my things after tomorrow. She promised not to say anything to Irina which I'm very thankful for. As I make my way out of our apartment for the last time I can already feel the weight lift from my shoulders. If I know him as well as I do I know that he will go straight to Angela and hopefully will live happily ever after.

I toss my bags in my black convertible and hop into the driver's side. I wipe away my tears and drive towards the highway to my new future. I hope I can find what I'm looking for in Miami and be able to put this all behind me.

EPOV:

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP!!! _ I reach over and turn my hateful alarm off. I slowly get up and swing my legs over the side of my bed. I rub my face with my hands and stretch my arms above my head letting the sleepiness leave my body. I've been dreading this day for the last six weeks. I look at my bed and notice that Tanya is already gone. Probably went to get ready for today.

I look at my clock and notice an envelope addressed to me in Tanya's scrawling script. Probably some love note telling me how happy she is today. I grab it and head for the kitchen. I drink some orange juice straight from the carton while eying her letter. I should just toss it. It's not like I care what she has to say. As I reach for the letter my doorbell rings. "I'm coming." I say. It's most likely my best man Laurent. He was my college roommate. I open the door and am shocked to see my sister standing there. "Are you going to stare at me or let me in?" She says pissed off. Our relationship has been pretty strained since the whole thing with Angela happened.

Just the thought of her name makes my heart ache. I move aside and let her in. "I know things have been pretty tense between us but you're my brother and I love you. I'm here to help you get ready for today." She says with a sad smile. I pull her into a hug missing how good it feels to have her in my life. "Go take a shower and I'll fix you some breakfast." She says shooing me towards my bedroom. I shower quickly and throw on some sweats. "Emmett get in here now." Rose yells from the living room. I walk towards her and I can see she was reading the love note Tanya left me.

"Have you seen this?" She asks with an angry look on her face. "No why?" I say confused at her expression. "You need to sit down and read what that bitch wrote." She seethes. I take the letter from her and read what Tanya wrote.

_Dear Emmett, _

_By the time you read this I will be on my way to Florida. I'm so sorry for what I'm about to tell you. I know this is a cowardly way to tell you this but I'm not pregnant. I never was and never will be. I'm unable to carry a child. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I hope that someday you will at least understand why I did what I did. I was just so afraid of losing you to Angela. I love you so much. But I know now that she is truly who you should be with and not me. She would never have done what I did. _

_I hope that you will be able to win her back. I wish for nothing but happiness for the two of you. You're a good man Emmett the best I'll never have and I know deep down that you would have made a wonderful father. Please tell your sister and mother that I'm sorry and there are not enough words to express how truly I'm sorry for hurting you._

_Tanya_

I read the letter two more times just to be sure that what I'm reading is real. I'm left speechless. I feel as if someone has knocked the air out of me. She's not pregnant and she's gone. How could that bitch do this to me? I gave up so much just to do the right thing by her. How could I have been so stupid and blind? "I swear the next time I see that fucking whore I'm going to kill her. I'm going to rip all her hair out and stomp on her sluty face." Rosalie seethes. I just sit there and think how I lost Angela because of her lies. "Hello Emmett do you hear me?" Rose says looking very pissed off.

I just look at her and nod my head. I'm too pissed off to say anything. "What are you going to do about Angela?" Rose asks sitting down next to me on the couch. "I don't know." I say not really knowing what I should do now. "What do you mean 'I don't know' you have to go to her. She's leaving for L.A. tomorrow morning. You can't just let her walk out your life without a fight." She says passionately. "I think she's better off without me. I do nothing but hurt her. Even if I go to her and beg for her forgiveness doesn't mean she will." I say dejectedly.

"Emmett, I can see how much you love her and I know for a fact that she loves you despite all this crap. You just have to man up and fight for her. Don't spend the rest of your life wonder what if. Just go to her and tell her how you feel." She says. "Ok." Is all I can say back. "Don't worry Em, I'll take care of all the mess today. I'll talk to mom and dad and I will be back later so when can figure out the best way for you to talk to Angela. I'm going to help you fix this." She says and gives me a hug and kiss.

Once she's gone all I can do is sit and stare at the wall. She's right I can't let Angela go without a fight. I need her more than I need air to breath. She's my other half and I'll never be complete without her. Even if I have to follow her to L.A. I will because I'll never stop trying until she's mine.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Next up Emmett goes after Angela. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. **

EPOV:

"What do you mean she's catching an earlier flight!!?" I yell to my sister on the phone. "She decided to leave earlier. Her plane is leaving in an hour you better get to the airport like now." She says in her 'do as I say or I'll kick your ass' voice. "Fine but meet me there. I might need your help to convince her to stay."I say and hang up the phone. I hop in my jeep and drive faster than I ever had before. I have to get to her. I can't let her leave without her knowing how much I love her.

It took me 15 minutes to get there when usually it would take at least 30. I park and see Rose waiting for me at the entrance. We race to the ticket counter and try to get any available ticket. I just need one to get past security so I can catch her at the gate. "Look Miss I need a ticket for what ever is your next available flight. I don't care what the cost I just need two tickets." I say pleading with her to hurry. "Umm…let me see. I have two first class tickets to L.A. leaving in 45 minutes if you hurry you can make the plane."She says in that fake cashier voice. "Fine great whatever just sell me the tickets." I say trying not to get annoyed with her. "Ok, that will be $3,189.02 for two first class one way tickets to LAX." She says with a smug smile. I try not to choke at the cost as I hand her my credit card. It will be the best 4 grand I spend in my whole life.

"Do you have any bags to check?" She asks again in that annoying voice. "No." Rose and I say at the same time. I grab our tickets not caring about anything else. We make it to the security line and there is a god because there are only a few people ahead of us. Rose and I quickly remove our shoes and anything that has metal. We make it through security with no problems. I'm practically hoping and running at the same time trying to get my shoes on at the same time. Rose is right behind me. Got to love my sister. She'll do anything for me. "Over here." Rose says pointing to gate 4 where Angela should be waiting. The plane will be boarding in 15 minutes.

I scan the area and my heart nearly pops out of my chest when I see her walking out of the café holding a coffee. I run right to her not caring what people are thinking. I had a really good speech planned. I had all the things I wanted to say to her mapped out. But for the life of me I can't think of anything standing in front of her. "Emmett?? What the hell are you doing here and Rose?" She says extremely confused. I take from the look on her face Rose didn't mention anything about Tanya. "I'm here for you." I say simply. "Emmett, I don't know. I just can't go through anymore crap with you. I love you but I need to get over you. I've spent nearly a decade pinning for you. I just…I…don't know." She says tears filling her beautiful eyes. I'm such a fuck up.

"Tanya's gone and she's not pregnant she lied. Marry me." I say hoping she'll give me a chance. She looks at me like I've grown a third eye. "What did you just say?" She asks. "I said marry me. Angela I know I don't deserve it but I want you to forgive me. I know I screwed things up a lot between us but I know one thing's for sure is that I love you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible." I say honestly. She doesn't say anything. She just looks at me with tears streaming down her face. "Please, I'm begging here. I can't breathe without you. I can't live without you. I was walking around thinking that I was pretty dam perfect, and then you came around and showed me what I was missing. I can't go back to how I was when I know what I can have with you. I love you." I say not knowing what else I can do. "Flight 103 to Las Angeles is now boarding." The stewardess says.

"I…I…I have to go. I'm sorry." She says trying so hard not to cry. I feel like I just have been punched in the gut as I watch her walk away. "Angela!!" I yell but she doesn't look back. All I can do is watch as she boards the plane. "Go after her. You have a ticket." Rose says anxiously. "I can't. She doesn't want me and I'm going to do the right thing for once and let her go. I don't want to keep causing her pain." I say and turn to walk away. Rose walks with me and doesn't say anything. She knows that I don't want to talk right now.

I drive home feeling like my world has turned upside down. I spend the rest of the day drinking myself into oblivion. I'm too hammered to make it to my bed so I pass out on my living room sofa. At around 2:00am I can hear someone knocking on the door. "Go away Rose. I don't need your pity right now. I just wanna be left alone." I say groggily, my hangover starting to settle in. "Emmett!!" A muffled voice says from behind my door. I angrily stomp to the door and swing it open without looking through the peep hole. I must still be really drunk or I'm dreaming because my beautiful Angela is standing right there in front of me. She looks so real so beautiful.

Her long dark hair is falling down her back in waves just like I love it. She looks so cute in her purple sweatpants and hoodie. "You can't be real." I say feeling the pang in my heart knowing that she left. "Oh god Emmett. Look at you, you're a mess." My sweet vision says sweetly. I want nothing more than to hold her but I know if I reach out for her she'll disappear. "Emmett are you going to let me in?" She asks her eyes looking so sadly at me. "You're not real." Is all I can say. "Emmett I'm real. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere else." She says and wraps her tiny arms around my waist.

I'm stunned. She's real. Dear god she's real. "What are you doing here? I thought you left for good?" I say not understanding how she can be here. "Halfway there I just knew I was making a mistake and I needed to get back to you. I got the first flight back home and came right here. I love you Emmett." She says and holds me closer. I pull her inside and close the door behind me. I do what I have wanted to do for months. I kiss her soft full lips as passionately as I can.

"I…(kiss)…Love…(kiss)…You." I say between kisses. She pulls me closer and I pick her up so she can wrap her legs around my waist. I clumsily make my way to my room and drop us on the bed still tangled up together. "Make love to me. Make me yours." She says breathlessly. We kiss each other desperately not wanting this feeling to end. We make fast work of our clothes and I trail my hands up and down her soft curves. "I need you now." She says and I do as she commands.

I place the tip of my hard arousal at her entrance. I look into her eyes and I can see all the love she has for me in them. I slowly push into her groaning at how perfect she feels. So warm and tight. "Oh Angie." I moan lowly. I thrust deep and slow not wanting to rush this. She holds tighter to me arching her back in pleasure as I continue my slow thrusts. This is better than I could have ever imagined it could be. My fantasies could never do her justice.

She hitches both her legs over my hips bringing me deeper with each thrust. "Em…em…Emmett…you feel so good." She moans loudly. "Fuck!" I say feeling the tightening in my belly. "Faster." She groans and holds on to me tighter. I plunge harder and faster in her grunting and groaning at how good this feels. "FU--CK!!" Angela moans as her walls clench down on my hard cock. A few more thrust and I cum hard filling her with all I have.

I roll onto my back and pull her till she is half lying on top of me. I will never get enough of her curled up naked next to me. She places soft kisses on my chest while I twirl one of her curls around my finger. "Yes." She says sweetly and I can't help but smile. I pull her closer and kiss her hard and passionately. "You just made me the happiest I've ever been." I say and peck her swollen lips softly. A few moments later we drift off to sleep not needing to fill the silence with useless conversation. We said all that was needed to say. She said yes.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Next up wedding plans.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does.**

_**1 year later…**_

APOV:

"Your brother is a bridezilla. All I want was to go to city hall but no, he has to have this huge ridiculous wedding. I know he has an important job but do we really need to show off to everyone?" I whine to Rose over lunch. "I know Angie but that is just how Emmett can get. You know how flashy he likes to be sometimes. He's like a big kid that has to have the best new toy." She says trying to ease my frustration. "I guess but I don't know how much more I can take of this. Between him and Jasper's girl Alice they are gonna make me insane." I say cringing at the thought of my new wedding planner that just happens to be Jasper's girlfriend and hostess at Swan's. She's trying to start her own wedding planning business and Jasper suggested that I should be her first client. She's like an evil little pixie.

"So how are things with you and Jacob?" I ask. "Things are getting better. We're taking things slow and just talking things out. I'm just happy I don't have to go through this alone now." She says and places a hand on her swollen belly. Three more months and the baby will be here. "Well let's get going or the evil pixie will hunt us down. We have to get our last fittings for our dresses today." I say paying for lunch and helping Rose in our cab. We make it to the seamstress and an angry looking Alice is waiting for us outside. Fuck!!

"Hey you guys are 10 minutes late. We have to keep to our schedule. We have a lot of things to take care of today." She says and practically drags us into the shop. Rose takes a seat while Alice helps me in my perfect dress. We spent months trying to find the right one but had no luck. Alice sketched this for me and we found an amazing seamstress that was able to make it for me. It's every thing I could have hoped for. Even though she can be a nazi with the wedding plans she's a genius when it comes to this stuff.

Alice finishes lacing up the corset and we walk out to the three way mirror. Rose squeals in excitement when she sees me and Alice has tears in her eyes. I look in the mirror and I'm practically in tears with how amazing it looks on me. "Oh Angie Emmett's going to flip when he see's you." Rose says looking at the beading on the dress. The dress is spectacular. It's a light champagne color that brings out the golden tone of my skin. I didn't want a traditional white dress. It's a strapless, full length, dress with a chapel train. The top is a corset adorned with hand beaded soft pink flowers going around the whole top of the dress.

The skirt is full and bustled with the same hand beaded flowers placed in several spots cinching the satin skirt in a few places giving it a romantic feel. I plan to wear my hair up in soft curls with fresh pink roses. My shoes are going to be my something old. They belonged to my grandmother. She wore them when she got married to my grandfather in 1945 after WWII. They are a pale pink watered faile champagne color and are peep toe style. I love the way the shoes look with my dress.

I turn around and stare at myself in the mirror. "Alice you're a miracle worker. This is better than I could have ever thought of." I say. "Aww…thanks Angela. I really appreciate you giving me a chance to do this for you." She says then dances out the room probably to take care of some more details. "I can't believe it Rose. In two weeks I'll be finally marrying the man I've been in love with for most of my life." I say getting teary eyed. "I always knew you and I were meant to be sisters." Rose says and hugs me tightly. "Don't cry your going to make me cry more." I say wiping my tears away.

After we leave the dress shop Alice has us head over to Swan's to meet Emmett for a cake and food tasting. We need to make sure that everything will taste the way we want it. I'm happy that Jacob and Bella are taking care of all the food and desserts for us. We've all become close since Rose and Jacob are now together. It's like one big crazy family. Even Leah is kinda warming up to us.

We get out of Alice's yellow Porsche a gift from her parents and walk to the front of the restaurant. Outside is Emmett waiting for us looking so dam sexy in his black suit and blue shirt and tie he wears to work. I can't help but think of some sinful things I want to do to him. "Hello ladies." He says with his signature dimpled smile. Alice and Rose say hi to him then head into the restaurant leaving us alone. "He beautiful I've missed you today." He says and kisses me deeply before I can respond. "I've missed too." I say a little breathy. "How bout we leave and continue this at home." He purrs in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"If we leave we'll anger the little pixie." I say trying not to laugh at the look on his face. It's funny how a 6'5", muscular man can be afraid of a 4'11" 90lbs girl. "You're right let's hurry up with this so I can take you home and have my way with you." He says and grabs my hand. We spend the next three hours tasting countless numbers of appetizers, entrees, and desserts. I have never eaten that much food in my life. Rose was definitely in heaven tonight. She loved food before she got pregnant but now it's like an obsession for her.

We decided to keep it simple but elegant. We pick a caprese salad with vine ripen tomatoes and fresh buffalo milk mozzarella. For the entree we chose two dishes. A simple steak with fresh vegtables and a Chilean sea bass with a citrus slaw. Jacob will be making our wedding cake plus the grooms cake as well as an assortment of decadent desserts. I have complete faith in Bella and Jacob. I know that they will give us their best. I say good night to Rose as she walks to Jacob's car. Emmett and I race home. All I have been thinking about is doing some sexy things to him tonight. His case load has been intense the past few months and with me being busy with work and trying to get my own show together we haven't had too much time with one another.

He parks the car in our driveway and throws me over his shoulder and races to our new home. We just moved in a few weeks ago. Our house is not huge but still very nice. It has three bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. It's perfect for us right now. He sets me down and I tell him to wait in the living room while I get ready. He gives me a questioning look and takes off his jacket, tie and dress shirt leaving him in a tight wife beater and slacks. Mmm…I can't wait to have him tonight. I may be a preacher's daughter but I can be a very naughty girl.

I walk into the living room watching him sit on the couch flipping through the channels unaware of me wearing the school girl outfit I knew he would love. I had on a tiny white button up shirt that barely covered my full breast. The red plaid skirt was so short that you could see my ass if I barely bent over. I had on white knee high stockings with a small bow on the front and black shiny stiletto mary janes. I've known about his catholic school girl fantasy for a while now and I couldn't wait to try this out. His eyes almost popped out his head when he saw me standing there in my little outfit complete with pigtails and my glasses. For some reason he loves when I wear my glasses.

In my sexiest voice I say "Father Hale sister Mary sent me to your office. She said I needed to be taught a lesson." He swallows hard and looks at me with a hungry stare. "And why would she think that Miss Weber?" He asks clearly enjoying this. "She said I was inappropriately dressed for class." I say innocently and biting on my bottom lip. "Ah…yes I see that. Why would you dress like this if you knew you would get in trouble?" He says his voice low and husky making me wet. "I wanted to get sent to your office Father Hale." I say and walk closer to him. "Oh really and why is that?" He asks the lust burning hot in his blue eyes.

"Bless me father for I have sinned. I really want to be punished by you." I say walking closer so I can stand in front of him. He licks his sexy lips and runs his hands up my thighs making me soak my tiny white thong. "I think I know a way I can punish you." He says and stands up. I can clearly see his erection straining against his pants begging to be released. "Turn around and put your hands on the coffee table." He says his voice thick with lust. I do as he says knowing that my short skirt isn't covering anything right now. I glance over my shoulder and I can see a sexy smirk on his gorgeous face.

His skillful hands rub my ass making me so hot. I can't help but moan a little aching for him to move his hand in between my thighs. Suddenly he slaps my cheek and I yelp in surprise. It's the kind of pain that hurts so good. "A naughty girl like you needs to get spanked." He says huskily. I'm so turned on I just want to rip his clothes off. He brings his hand down on my other cheek and I can feel myself getting so wet it's dripping down my thigh. He rubs the spot he slapped soothingly. "Get on your knees." He says leaning down to say it in my ear. His bulge rubs my inner thigh and I bite my lip in anticipation.

I do as he says enjoying the way he takes control. I undo his belt and pants letting his huge member free. I lick my lips and take as much of him I can in my mouth. He lets out a low groan and I love knowing I can do that to him. I slowly take him deeper in my mouth with every stroke of my tongue. "Fuck Angie that feels so good." He moans lowly. Before I can finish he pulls me up and sits me on our coffee table. "That's enough for now Miss Weber." He says getting back into his character. We are definitely going to do this again. "It's not exactly punishment if you're enjoying it." He says with a sexy smirk.

Oh yeah definitely doing this again. He runs his hands up my thighs and up my tiny skirt. He knows what I want but he is dragging it out to torture me. He uses his hands and spreads my legs leaving me exposed to him. He dips his fingers in me making me moan at the feel of him. He pumps his fingers forcefully in me making me throw back my head and moan loudly. I'm nearly ready to cum when he removes his fingers and I pout not wanting him to stop. Fuck me, he licks his fingers clean tasting me and making me hotter than I thought possible. "Mmm…so good." He says lustily. Before I can say anything he picks me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses me roughly while pushing me up against the wall.

"I can't play anymore Angie. I need you so badly right now." He says hungrily. All I can do is nod my head. He plunges deep inside me making me yell his name. "Oh…oh…Emmett." I moan as he thrusts faster and harder in me. He grips my hips tighter pushing me harder into the wall. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck holding on for dear life. He trails hot kisses up and down my neck and shoulder. "Uhh…An..gie…oh…baby I need you to cum with me." He groans huskily. He thrusts harder and I can feel the coil in my lower belly start to tighten. He reaches under my skirt and rubs my clit with his thumb furiously. I bite down on his shoulder as I cum clenching down on his hard dick milking him for all he's worth. He groans loudly as he spills his sticky warm seed in me.

I lazily untangle my legs from his waist as he pulls me closer burying his face in my neck. "You're amazing. I don't deserve you." He says his lips brushing against my neck as he talks. "I know." I say loving the feel of him so close to me. He picks me up gently and carries me to our bed. We make love two more times before falling blissfully and happily to sleep. I drift off to dreams of Emmett and our future family. Things are so perfect now I can't help but feel like something bad is right around the corner for us.

**A/N: I hope you like this. Please Review. Next up the wedding and some drama.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does.**

APOV:

The morning passed by in a blur. Rose and I spent the morning getting our hair and nails done with the rest of my bride's maids. The butterflies in my stomach are relentless today. "Ok ladies we have to get to the church so Angela can finished getting dressed." Alice says in her take charge way. She has been a total wedding nazi for the last month. If she wasn't Jasper's girlfriend I would have strangled her a long time ago. We drive to Our Lady of Victory Basilica where the wedding is taking place.

The church itself is magnificent with all the ornate marble statues, stained glass, and painted murals that all date back to 1926. We rush to a small dressing room so that Emmett won't see me. Rose helps me in my dress and shoes which are my something old and borrowed. I have a garter on that is blue. Alice says she has surprise for the something new. I fidget in front of the mirror hardly believing that in a few minutes I'll be Mrs. Emmett Hale. Alice dances in the room with a huge smile on her face.

"This is your something new. Emmett wanted me to give this to you." She says. I open the small black velvet box thinking it's probably the diamond earrings I told him I wanted a few weeks ago. What was inside completely took my breath away. Inside was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life. It must be the engagement ring Emmett promised to get for me. When he asked me to marry him he didn't have a ring just himself and that was all I needed. Alice looks at me and the peeks inside the box. "Oh my fucking god!! Is that what I think it is? That's The Secret Kiss of the Roses Ring. You know how much those rings cost and they don't make very many. This beauty cost like $525,000 dollars. " She gushes enviously.

I stare dumfounded at the ring. It's a 10.09ct pear shaped D flawless rose cut diamond set over an 0.80ct fancy intense pink round brilliant cut diamond. Then if it's not already spectacular enough it's encircled by four hundred and twenty-eight round brilliant diamonds making it a total carat weight of 13.38 all set in a intricate platinum band Alice informs me. "Wow." Is all I can say sliding the ring on my finger. "I'm so making Jasper get me a ring like that." Alice says ogling my ring finger. I can't help but stare at it. I'm too afraid to wear it. What if I lost it or it falls off?

Alice leaves me to enjoy my new ring and I take a moment to relax and settle my nerves. I hear a knock at the door and I yell for the person to come in. It's probably Rose I think to myself as I stand in front of the mirror making sure everything is perfect. "You should see the ring your brother got me. It's insane. Poor Alice almost had a stroke when she saw it." I say turning around only to see Tanya standing there not Rose.

I glare at her with all the hate I can. How dare she show her face at my wedding? "Please just hear me out before you say anything." She pleads with me. "Who the fuck do you think you are? How dare you show your face here?" I yell at her. I want nothing more than to punch the bitch in her face. Maybe I can have Leah kick her ass since I don't want to mess my dress up. "I'm so sorry Angela. I'm not here to justify what I did I just wanted to apologize. I know it doesn't make it right but I just want to say I'm sorry." She says tears standing her eyes.

She looks so different than before. She's toned down her party girl look. She looks more like a school teacher and not the slutty club goers she use to look like. "Why should I accept your apology? Do you know how much you hurt Emmett? I don't care about me but Emmett was so devastated that he wasn't going to be a father. He couldn't wait to have a baby even if it was with you." I say wanting her to feel as much pain as Emmett and I had. Her tears start to fall and I can see how truly sorry she is. Fuck, why am I so easy to get to forgive. I guess it's like my father always says forgiveness is more for you and not for the other person. Maybe if I forgive her I can finally let go of this hurt and Emmett and I can truly be happy together. I forgave him why can't I forgive her.

"Don't cry. I accept your apology. It might be a while before I can fully forgive you but I guess this is a start." I say sincerely. She gives me a small smile. "Thank you. You look so lovely. Emmett's heart will pop out his chest when he sees you. I'm really happy he has you. I loved him so much and it's good to know that he has someone like you. He deserves to be happy and he's beyond happy with you. I couldn't give him that. It was always you." She says sweetly. Now it's my turn to cry. Dam soft heart I have. "Thank you. I hope you find someone special. Someone that will love you as much as you love them." I say and I give her a small hug. How can I really stay mad when in the end she did the right thing? She let him go so that we could be together.

"You should come to the reception. The food's going to be amazing. I think it would be good for you and Emmett to talk too." I say wanting to release all the past pain and hurt. Emmett needs to forgive her just as much as I do so that all three of us can move on. "I don't think he'll want to see me. Not after everything I did." She says the pain clear in her eyes. I guess she really did love him. I thought he was just another guy to her. A way to get money and social status but I guess she's not completely like her sisters.

"I'll talk to him but I think it's time to move past this for all of our sakes." I say. "Maybe your right. I'll try to make it. I'm sure uncle Aro will be attending. Maybe I'll go with him." She says and gives me another small smile. She leaves and I can feel a weight being lifted off of me. It feels good to finally be done with all that mess. I fix my make up and wait for Alice to get me. Today will be the day that I start my new life as Emmett's wife. A day I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the rest of the wedding day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does.**

EPOV:

I wait at the alter barely able to contain my nervousness. My best man Laurent pats me on the back and whispers calming words. I look out at the pews and the church is packed. Most are people that my parents know and some of my friends and coworkers. Angela's side consists of a few friends from school and most everyone from Swan's. She's become close to many of them through Rose and Jacob. Even Aro, Caius, and Marcus are here with there horrible nieces but no Tanya.

I push her out my mind and focus on the church itself. It's quite stunning and I was so happy that we were able to get married here. My parents were married here and I know they are so proud. Father Baker looks at me giving me a reassuring smile. I hear the music start and watch as Nessa, Jacob's daughter walks down the isle tossing pink rose petals everywhere. She looks adorable in her puffy white dress and bouncing bronze curls.

Next are a few of Angela's girlfriends walking with some of my guy friends. Finally I see my sister trying her best not to waddle down the isle with her bulging belly. She is probably one of the few women I know that could make being pregnant look so stunning. Once Rose is close enough she gives me a quick wink and smile. I'm so glad I have a sister like her.

The music changes and my heart speeds up. I clench my hands at my side trying to keep them from shaking. I look at Rose then I turn to look down the isle. I see Angela and my heart is just about to burst. I didn't think it could be possible for her to be more beautiful than she is right now. She looks at me and smiles sweetly. God I love this woman. The champagne color of her dress makes her caramel skin glow and the pink adds a nice tinge to her cheeks. The closer she gets I have to remind myself to breathe.

Finally her father places her tiny hand in mine and gives me sad smile. "Who here gives this woman in holy matrimony?" The priest asks. "Her mother and I do." Mr. Weber says his voice booming proudly in the large church. He kisses Angela on the cheek and goes to sit next to his wife. Angela squeezes my hand gently and smiles so hugely. I can't help but smile back at her. Suddenly all my nervousness disappears knowing that this is exactly where I should be.

The ceremony begins and Father Baker starts off with a simple blessing and welcoming. Then come our vows. We decided to write our own. I go first and I can feel my heart start to race again. "When was it that we fell in love, when we were 18 or 16, maybe 10? I don't know 'cause the truth is I can't picture a time that I wasn't in love with you. I may not have shown it or told you until recently but I always knew you were the one that could look into my eyes and see my soul. I was just a fool not to have realized it sooner." I say the tears shining in both our eyes. I take both of her small hands in mine and press them to my heart. " I don't question your commitment to us and I know there's nothing we can't work through. And I except you to be my partner and my best friend above all others. It's a miracle to find the kind of peace and happiness that you've given me and in honor of that miracle, I pledge before our family and friends to love and to cherish you forever." I finish a few errant tears running down my cheeks. I'm not a crier but being able to share how much I love her in front of everyone is so overwhelming.

She gently wipes the tears from my face as well as her own. She holds on tighter to my hands and takes a deep calming breath. "Emmett I look at you and I see my best friend, your energy and your passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty, so strong, that I know longer fear being myself. I know longer fear at all." She says the tears flowing freely now from her beautiful coffee colored eyes. " I never thought that I could find someone that I could love that would love me back unconditionally. Then I realize that although we were often apart you were always with me, and you were my soulmate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete. I thank god everyday that you were brought into my life, and I thank you for loving me." She says sweetly.

I'm practically bursting with the love I have for her. Before I know what i'm doing I wrap my arms around her and kiss her with all the love I can put into it. She giggles softly against my lips as the priest leans in to say "We haven't gotten to that part yet son." "Oh right." I say sheepishly as everyone chuckles behind me. The priest gives me a warning look and then continues on. "Now the exchanging of the rings. Do you Emmett take Angela Maria Weber to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love, honor and cherish all the days of your life. In sickness and in health. For richer for poorer til death do you part?"He asks. I smile and say the two most important words i'll ever say. "I do." "Now place the ring on her left hand and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." I do as he says slipping the sparkliny band on her finger.

"Do you Angela take Emmett Christopher Mcarty-Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love honor and cherish all the days of your life. In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer til death do you part?" He asks Angela. She beams at me and says so sweetly "I do." "Take this ring and place it on his left hand and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." She does as he says and beams at me again. "By the power vested in my by the state of New York I now pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss your bride now son." Father Baker says smiling at me. I don't need to be told twice and kiss her with even more passion than I did before.

The church erupts with applause and cat calls. Angela blushes at the attention and I can't help but feel completely whole now. We rush out the church as our friends and family toss confetti at us as we get into our chauffeur driven vintage rolls royce. Before we can head out a knock on the window disturbs our alone time. I roll down the window and there is the wedding nazi Alice. "Don't you dare mess her hair or make up. You still have pictures to pose for." Alice warns and then daces away. I can't help but chuckle but she still kinda scares me.

As we drive to the Mansion on Deleware where the reception is to take place I can't help but want to hold he in my arms. I pull her close to me and kiss her softly on her neck. "I love you so much Mrs. Hale." I say loving the sound of that. "I love you to Mr. Hale." She purrs back to me and I can't help but claim her pouty lips with mine. Oh well Alice will have to fix her make up later. We make out like teenagers going to the prom and I want nothing more than to take her straight up to our suite at the mansion and forgo the reception.

I groan as she pulls away from me. "Em...we need to stop we're already here. We have the rest of our lives to have some alone time." She says suggestively making me want her even more. "Fine." I say like a petulant child and she gives me a soft peck on the lips before exiting the car. I join her as we are descended upon by the evil pixie. We take at least a million pictures and all I want to do is hold Angela close as we have our first dance as husband and wife.

We make our way towards the main entrance of the mansion I see the one person that could ruin this day for me. Tanya. She's standing at the front door looking so differently from the Tanya I use to know. Her strawberry blonde hair is pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck and her modest dress does nothing for her shape. I tense a little and Angela notices. "Em don't fight with her. She feels bad enough. Don't be angry but I spoke with her earlier. Just let her apologize. You don't have to forgive her just let her say she's sorry." Angela says making me love her even more. Only she could be so forgiving to the woman that tried to keep us apart.

"Fine but only for you." I say kissing Angela again and watching her walk inside to let Alice and Rose touch up her hair and make up. Not that she needs it but she knows I need to talk to Tanya alone. I walk stiffly towards Tanya not really wanting to see her but Angela is right I need to let all this crap go so we can truly be happy. "Tanya." I say with slight anger to my voice. "Emmett, wow you look so handsome and Angela is so beautiful today. I'm really happy for you and her." She says with a sad smile.

"Look I don't have all day. I just want to know why." I say feeling the anger rise a little. I push it back knowing that is what Angela would want. "Oh Em I just didn't want to lose you. I loved you so much and I could see how much you loved her. You always loved her even if you didn't know it yourself. I always saw the way you looked at her. I guess I just wanted to keep you for myself. I'm so sorry for what I did." She says the tears welling in her eyes. She was right. I guess deep down I always did love Angela. If I was just man enough to admit it a long time ago we could have avoided so much heartache.

"Tanya, I don't know if I could ever forgive you. You hurt me so much and not just me but my whole family and especially Angela. I'll accept your apology only because I know this is what Angela would want me to do. She's such a forgiving person but I will probably never fully forgive you. It's the best I can give you." I say feeling a little better at finally letting her know how I feel. "I don't expect your forgiveness Emmett. I just wanted to stop being a coward and say sorry to your face. You deserve at least that much." She says giving me a small smile. I take one of her hands and give it a small squeeze.

"You welcome to stay. I know Angela invited you to stay. She would like that. I think it's time we all moved past this." I say meaning every word. "Thank you. I think I'll stay with Uncle Aro for a little bit." She says softly and disappears inside. I take a deep breath and go and find my wife. Wife I like the sound of that. As I walk in Alice grabs me by the arm. "It's about time. What am I going to do with you. Angela is in the hall waiting for you. It's time to introduce the two of you as husband and wife for the first time." She beams at me and tugs me towards my beautiful bride. Today has been a roller coaster of emotions but as soon as I look into Angela's eyes I know it's all been worth it.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Next up the reception and honey moon. APOV.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own twilight.**

**Sorry this has taken really long for me to update. I just got so blocked about what to write next. I plan on one more chapter being the epilogue and finishing it. I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with this chapter but i hope it's good. Please read and review. Thanks again for being patient with me. **

APOV:

I stand nervously in front of the doors to the ballroom. In just a few moments Emmett and I will be introduced for the first time as husband and wife. I'm so happy I'm just about to burst. As I stand here I can't help but wonder what Emmett is saying to Tanya. I hope he's not too harsh with her. I know she deserves his anger but it's been over year and I know it's best for all of us for him to finally let his anger towards her go.

A few moments pass and Emmett appears following Alice towards me. "All right you guys it's time for you to have some fun." She squeals and rushes off to do whatever it is that she does. Emmett pulls me into his big strong arms. He places a soft kiss on my lips. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" He murmurs while placing soft kisses on my neck. "Mmm…no." I say softly loving how he makes me feel. "Well, you are. You're so beautiful and you're all mine." He says and kisses me again. I will never tire of his kisses.

We hear the music stop and the band leader start talking. He's getting ready to introduce us. Emmett holds my hand as the doors open and we hear him say "For the First time tonight here is Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCarty-Hale." Emmett holds my hand and leads us into the ballroom. The sight of it nearly takes my breath away. The lights are low and the glow from the candles give it a romantic feel.

Alice has truly outdone herself. The tables are draped in cream colored linens with beautiful calla lily center pieces. The white and platinum china shines brilliantly in the low lighting. The crystal chandeliers are sparkling making me feel like a fairy princess. The soft touches of pink flowers here and there adds a delicate girly feel to the hall. It's simple but luxurious looking. The lightness of the walls and the linens bring out the richness of the dark glossy hardwood floors. It's the perfect balance of light and dark just like Emmett and me.

We walk out onto the dance floor and have our first dance as man and wife. I was nervous about what song he picked. Emmett wanted to surprise me because we really didn't have a particular song that either of us felt represented who we are as a couple, but I know that whatever it was it would be perfect because being in Emmett's arms as his wife was enough for me. Emmett leads me out on the dance floor with a blindingly beautiful smile. He's practically bouncing from excitement and I can't wait for the band to start playing.

We stand in the middle of the dance floor and Alice is up on stage holding the mic looking like the cat who got the canary. I wonder what her and Emmett have come up with. Knowing both of them it's going to be amazing. "Now can I have everyone's attention please. Emmett has decided to surprise his new bride with the first dance song and I'm excited to say that it is absolutely perfect. So, without further ado I would like to turn over the mic to a new up and coming singer that is amazing. Here is Jason Castro." Alice says and I can feel the butterflies bouncing in my stomach wildly.

I turn to Emmett and he just beams at me. "Emmett..." I practically squeal. He knows just how much of a fan of Jason Castro I am. I've been playing his music non stop for the past few weeks and I voted repeatedly for him when he was on American idol. I feel like such a teeny bopper right now. Emmett just beams at me and pulls me closer as Jason takes the stage with his guitar and I can't wait to hear what song he's going to sing. The first few notes play and I can already feel the tears start to form as Emmett and I move together to the music.

Jason starts to sing and all I can do is smile brightly and get lost in Emmett's sparkling blue eyes.

_Money talks  
But it don't sing and dance  
And it don't walk  
As long as I can have you here with me  
I 'd much rather be  
Forever in blue jeans _

I can't help but giggle a little hearing the lyrics but they truly do mean something to me and Emmett.

_And honey's sweet  
But it ain't nothin' next to baby's treat  
And if you pardon me  
I'd like to say  
We do okay  
Forever in blue jeans_

_Maybe tonight  
Maybe tonight,  
By the fire all alone, you and I  
Nothing around  
But the sound of my heart  
And your sighs_

_And money talks  
But it can't sing and dance  
And it can't walk  
As long as I can have you here with me  
I'd much rather be  
Forever in blue jeans, babe_

The song continues and I can't help but to keep smiling as Emmett leads me around the dance floor. The song is simple and not overly romantic and that is exactly how we are as a couple.

_And honey's sweet  
But it ain't nothin' next to baby's treat  
And if you pardon me  
I'd like to say  
That we do okay  
Forever in blue jeans_

_Maybe tonight  
Maybe tonight,  
By the fire all alone, you and I  
Nothing around  
But the sound of my heart  
And your sighs_

_And money talks  
But it don't sing and dance  
And it don't walk  
As long as I can have you here with me  
I'd much rather be  
Forever in blue jeans_

_And if you pardon me  
I'd like to say  
We do okay  
Forever in blue jeans, babe_

_As long as I can have you here with me  
I'd much rather be  
Forever in blue jeans... _

Jason ends the song softly his voice carrying the last note perfectly and I can't help but to kiss Emmett soundly before pulling away as our family and friends clap loudly. This moment is perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way. The rest of the night is a blur for me. All I want to do is go back to our room and spend the first night as husband and wife in our own little world. After everything that we went through to get to this point was worth it. All the hurt, pain, fighting, misunderstandings and lies has made us stronger and if we can handle all that then we can handle anything that comes our way as long as we have each other.

**A/N: Next up the epilogue, a look into the future with Emmett and Angela. Please Review.**


End file.
